


Crawling Back To You

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [6]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Backstreet Boys - Freeform, Comfort, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23060473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: Crawling Back To You, by the Backstreet Boys
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657267
Kudos: 4





	Crawling Back To You

Everybody's been tellin' me I was a fuckin' fool. Shit, I been tellin' myself that I'm a fool for lettin' her go. I know I ain't any good for her, never was, prolly never will.

I haven't slept since I told here we'd be better off alone. I dunno when I changed my mind. Maybe it was the first second after I ended me and Beth? I been drunk since I left her standing there at her door, tears pooling in her doe eyes.

I'm standing in front of her apartment. I don't remember getting on my bike and drivin' here. Before I know it I'm banging on her front door. I can hear her on the other side of the door. I saw her beat up Mazda on the in the parking lot. She won't answer the door an' I can feel the tears slippin' down my face, I rested my forehead against the door an' started talkin' hopin' she'd listen.

"I know yer in there an' ya can make me wait, but I ain't gonna wait. It's the least I can do just ta tell ya face ta face I was lyin' ta myself." I paused tryin' ta steady my voice and swipe at the tears. Don't care if I look like a pussy. "I'm dying in this hell, girl. I know yer mad. I can't blame ya fer bein' mad, but baby here I am."

With every second she didn't say anything an' the door didn't open it felt like more weight was bein' added to my shoulders. I slid to the floor on my hands an' knees. What's left o' my pride is spilled on the floor.

"Begging fer a second chance, baby, I'm crawlin' back ta ya." My hands are shakin' an' my hearts barely beatin' without her.

The door opened an' I looked up seein' Maggie standin' there. "She heard every word. She's on the couch now." She offered her hand to me. I got up, brushing off my hands, tryin' to wipe away the tears on my face. I don't know if she followed me in. I heard the door shut but I didn't look back. I went to the couch. To Beth. She looked up at me when I walked in, her eyes filled wit' tears. I dropped to my knees in front of her, my eyes fillin' up wit' my own damn tears. I did this to her. I broke her heart.

I wanted to wipe the tears away. I lifted my hand like I was going to and set it back in my lap. Even kneelin' in front of her sittin' on that couch she's got to look up at me. Felt a tear slip down my face, went to wipe it away but her fingers beat mine there. She lingered, cradling my cheek before letting it fall back to her own lap.

I took her hand in mine an' she didn't pull back from me. 'Stead she laced our fingers together. It took everything in me to look into her eyes an' say "I lied to ya, an' myself. I'm a fuckin' fool. I need ya. Fuck I need ya in my life. I'm beggin', baby. I'm crawlin' back to ya." Fuck it all, she's got more tears an' I dunno if they're good or not. Prolly not. She isn't going to take me back. "I ain't any good without ya."

I blinked an' suddenly I was on the floor, her arms around my neck, straddling my hips. I wrapped my arms 'round her an' held her to me.

"I forgive ya. Please don't do this again."


End file.
